


2019 (you'll still be here)

by broduce



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, also sorry not sorry, like a lot of kissing, my first onghwang fic and i made ong into a softie, theres a lot of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broduce/pseuds/broduce
Summary: Because every time Minhyun smiles at him, those beautiful eyes shaped into crescent moons, Seongwoo feels his heart flutter in a pit-a-pat movement. Because every time Minhyun links their hands together, Seongwoo swears he forgets how to breathe for a second.Because, god damn it, Ong Seongwoo has fallen for Hwang Minhyun.





	2019 (you'll still be here)

**Author's Note:**

> ...I got sucked into the Onghwang ship, help. Visual couple is just too powerful. Please enjoy!
> 
> Oh also, set before the boys changed dorms so Ongnielsung are still roommates!

Seongwoo may not be the most observant person around, but he prides himself in at least being less dense than, say, Daniel and Jaehwan.

Seongwoo knows that Minhyun's secret smiles with the crinkled eyes are directed at him. That the little touches snuck in the van are reserved for him. That the hushed words whispered late at night are for his ears only.

Seongwoo also knows that one day, all of it is going to disappear.

The little jumps of surprise when Minhyun walks past and gives his butt a small pat. The involuntary shiver each time Minhyun crawls into his bed with whispered excuses. The feeling of home when Minhyun's lips graze against his hairline, pressing soft kisses.

And along with all those little actions that have somehow become so familiar...the person behind them: Hwang Minhyun. He'll disappear too.

And it hurts. Because it's inevitable and unavoidable and Seongwoo knows that. But that doesn't make it hurt any less.

He wishes it did. Because every time Minhyun smiles at him, those beautiful eyes shaped into crescent moons, Seongwoo feels his heart flutter in a pit-a-pat movement. Because every time Minhyun links their hands together, Seongwoo swears he forgets how to breathe for a second.

Because, god damn it Ong Seongwoo has fallen for Hwang Minhyun.

And Hwang Minhyun...well, he has a family to return to. After all this mess is over and done with, Minhyun has somewhere—has people—to go back to. And Seongwoo...

"What's up?" A plop next to him interrupts Seongwoo's train of thought.

He looks up to see Minhyun's concerned face. Even with tired eyes, unstyled hair, and not an ounce of makeup adorning his face, Minhyun manages to look beautiful.

Seongwoo gives a small smile. "Nothing. Just thinking."

Minhyun slides closer to Seongwoo, the action so natural that neither of them blink when Minhyun's arm brushes against Seongwoo's. "About?"

Seongwoo contemplates lying. But then he looks up at Minhyun, with his twinkling eyes and relaxed smile, and Seongwoo's heart hurts with a pain he can't describe.

"About the future. About you. Us." The last word is whispered, and spoken while glancing away and blinking rapidly.

Seongwoo feels Minhyun tense beside him but before he can decipher the movement, Jinyoung is yelling something about _Woojin hyung ran into the table_ and _hurry, Minhyun hyung_ and in a flash, Minhyun is gone.

Just like he'll be from Seongwoo's life.

Seongwoo sighs. Guess he better start getting used to it.

 

* * *

 

Seongwoo lies in bed alone, eyes open to stare mindlessly into the pitch black.

Daniel has a late schedule filming and Jisung is tutoring Guanlin in the living room, so Seongwoo has the room all to himself. It was strange to have their room, usually full of laughter late into the night, so quiet.

When the door cracks open and a figure shuffles inside, Seongwoo figures it's Jisung coming back.

What he doesn't expect is a warm body sliding into his bed. His own body, however, reacts instinctively, sliding over closer to the wall to give the other person space as his arm immediately moves to cover both of them under the blanket. It's not until a too-familiar scent of peach cologne wafts into his nose that his mind catches up with his body and he thinks:  _Minhyun_.

"Hi," Minhyun murmurs softly, shifting onto his side so that he's facing Seongwoo.

Seongwoo blinks, wondering how it was fair for Minhyun to to look so good in the dark. Granted, he could barely see the tip of the other's nose, but that's a trivial fact since Seongwoo knows Minhyun always looks good. As if reading Seongwoo's mind and understanding his unspoken problem, Minhyun moves closer until Seongwoo swears he can smell the mint from Minhyun's toothpaste.

"I thought you wouldn't come tonight," Seongwoo confesses softly, his hand coming up to brush a few stray strands of hair out of Minhyun's eyes.

"Why not?" Minhyun asks, curious, as he reaches up and catches Seongwoo's hand in his.

Suddenly, Seongwoo's face feels too hot and Minhyun's face seems too close, so Seongwoo flops onto his back, hoping the dark of the night can conceal his burning face.

"Just...you know, our talk earlier," is what he tells Minhyun, his eyes staring up into nothing.

He's never been able to lie to Minhyun.

"What about it?" Minhyun asks, and Seongwoo feels Minhyun's fingers tightening around his.

When Seongwoo doesn't answer, Minhyun shuffles closer until his head is nestled into the crook of Seongwoo's neck. And Seongwoo, either deliberately or not—he's not sure himself—adjusts his shoulder to make it more comfortable for both of them before he lets his head fall against Minhyun's.

Minhyun hums contentedly, turning his head so that he can bury his face into Seongwoo's neck. And then Seongwoo feels soft lips brushing against his skin, from the base of his throat, all the way up to his jawline. Whereas usually he would close his eyes and indulge in the feeling of Minhyun's magical lips, today he feels a strange sense of dread and anxiety, if the knots in his stomach and the uenven beating of his heart were any indication.

Sensing Seongwoo's strange mood, Minhyun presses one last kiss just below Seongwoo's ear before propping himself up on an elbow and looking down. "What's up, Seongwoo?"

Seongwoo sighs. Because he doesn't know what's wrong. Because there's nothing wrong.

Except for the fact that, a year from now, he'll be alone. A year from now, there will be no Hwang Minhyun next to Ong Seongwoo. And somehow, that thought makes Seongwoo scared in a way that he's never been before.

Minhyun prompts him by flopping back down and hooking one leg over his. "Ong?"

Seongwoo feels Minhyun's leg resting possessively over his, feels Minhyun's arm wrapped comfortably across his stomach, feels Minhyun's hot breath against his ear.

"Minhyun, what are we?" Seongwoo whispers, and he hates how small he sounds, how his voice slightly shakes. But mostly, he hates how uncertain he is as he waits for Minhyun's answer.

Minhyun untangles himself and Seongwoo feels anxiety bubble up into his throat as he mourns the loss of contact. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Maybe he should have accepted the gray-area, undefined relationship they had. Maybe he should have just lived with the knowledge that Minhyun was going to leave him.

But Seongwoo was weak, and he needed to know. So he lets the question slip out of his trembling mouth, waiting for a response with bated breath.

"What do you want us to be, Seongwoo?"

And Seongwoo is dying to say that he wants them to be together forever. That he never wants to let Minhyun go. That he wishes they could stay like this, cuddled together amid long limbs and secret whispers.

But that would be selfish and unrealistic. And risky. And Seongwoo, with his bursting heart and his unsaid confessions, would rather hold onto Minhyun's friendship than take nothing at all.

So he averts his eyes, swallows his pain, and says, "Whatever you want us to be, Minhyun."

There's a second's pause that feels like a million years to Seongwoo. The pounding of his head makes him see bright circles as he stares a hole into the dark night, and then—

And then Minhyun comes crashing down over Seongwoo's body, but before he can yelp or react otherwise, he feels something soft land on his lips. Seongwoo's eyes instinctively fall shut, just as his arms come up to snake around Minhyun's neck. Minhyun's hands cup Seongwoo's face, almost too tightly, but all Seongwoo can think about is the feeling of Minhyun's fingers gripping onto his chin, Minhyun's body on top of his, Minhyun's lips moving so sweetly against his.

When Minhyun's tongue sweeps against the bottom of Seongwoo's lips, he gasps, giving Minhyun easy access into his mouth.

And when Minhyun tilts his head for a better angle to deepen the kiss, four numbers start to flash behind Seongwoo's eyelids: 2019.

"Minhyun," he gasps, hands coming up to push weakly at the other's chest.

Seongwoo hears a soft groan before he feels Minhyun detach himself.

Silence envelops them again. Seongwoo sits up, bringing his knees up to his chest as he lifts a shaky finger up to his swollen lips and tries to calm his hyperactive heart.

"Seongwoo?" Minhyun's soft voice brings Seongwoo back.

"Y-yeah?" His voice cracks on the word, and just as he feels tears prick his eyes, he hears a sigh and then Minhyun's arms are around him.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" Minhyun requests, his lips pressing soothing kisses on the crown of Seongwoo's head.

Maybe it's the way Minhyun's arms feel around him—secure and familiar—or maybe it's the way he feels when he's in those arms—safe and at home—but Seongwoo feels the last of his resolve crumbling.

"2019," he rasps out, his hands fumbling clumsily in the dark before Minhyun somehow finds them and traps them in his.

"2019," Minhyun echoes, and Seongwoo's breath hitches because in Minhyun's voice, the date sounds like normal numbers, not an—

"Expiration date. That's what 2019 is," Seongwoo forces himself to say, the words coming out in little gasps.

There's a pause, and Seongwoo's heart sinks a little because he knows he's right and he knows that Minhyun knows he's right.

"For Wanna One," Minhyun concedes, and Seongwoo can hear the pain in his words.

And Seongwoo remembers belatedly that, just like him, Minhyun also gained a new family.

Because that's what Wanna One was. A family. And not even a stupid expiration date would change that.

"But not for us." Minhyun's fierce whisper into Seongwoo's hair brings him back.

Seongwoo twists around, his knees bumping into Minhyun's as his hands float around in the dark until they come into contact with Minhyun's face. And then his fingers are roaming the expanse of Minhyun's familiar face, from the eyes to the nose to the lips, and it's there that he finds Minhyun's mouth curled up into a small smile, that shy and beautiful smile saved only for him.

Seongwoo leans in, pressing a chaste kiss just off the side of Minhyun's mouth.

"Not for us?" he repeats slowly, lips ghosting right above Minhyun's.

Minhyun doesn't answer, pressing forward until his lips meet Seongwoo's again.

This time, when Minhyun asks for entrance with a nibble on Seongwoo's lower lip, he allows it with a breathless laugh. When Minhyun's tongue wraps around his in a dance Seongwoo didn't know he knew, he tightens his grip around Minhyun's waist, bringing them impossibly closer.

But when Minhyun's fingers trail a hot path up Seongwoo's spine and into his hair, he shudders at the feeling and a sudden wetness accumulates behind his eyelids.

"I'm not leaving you," Minhyun whispers feverishly against Seongwoo's lips, as if sensing his insecurities.

But Seongwoo is still weak, and he needs confirmation. "You're not?"

"Never," Minhyun says with determination as he bumps their foreheads together.

"But you have people to return to. Jonghyun and Minki and Dongho and Aron hyung...they're all waiting for you. And I..." Seongwoo struggles for words, but Minhyun waits patiently. "I won't be there anymore."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Seongwoo feels familiar arms bringing him even closer and he finds himself straddling Minhyun, his legs instinctively coming to wrap around Minhyun's waist.

"Min?" Seongwoo whispers, looking down and finding shockingly bright eyes staring back even in the darkness of the night.

"Don't say that. Don't you dare leave me, Ong Seongwoo," Minhyun warns, the growl in his voice making Seongwoo blink in surprise.

And Seongwoo wants to laugh, because it would definitely be the other way around.

"I'm not going anywhere," Seongwoo promises. "But you..."

"Seongwoo, I want this. I want us," Minhyun emphasizes, a soft hand coming up to cradle Seongwoo's cheek, and because he is weak or maybe because he is in love, Seongwoo melts, leaning in with closed eyes. "Please tell me you do too."

"I do," Seongwoo breathes out. "Minhyun, I want this so much. But—"

And then Minhyun's enthralling lips are on his again, this time more insistent and eager. Minhyun doesn't waste time licking into Seongwoo's mouth, and Seongwoo complies easily, his tongue slipping into Minhyun's mouth with enthusiasm.

"Seongwoo," Minhyun gasps out, his hands coming up to fist into Seongwoo's shirt. "Stop thinking for a second, will you?"

And with Minhyun's arms around him, their legs tangled together under the sheets, their lips pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses on each other, Seongwoo finds that he can. Because Minhyun is warm and safe and familiar.

"I'm not going anywhere," Minhyun murmurs against Seongwoo's lips, reassuring and determined. "You're stuck with me."

Seongwoo detaches himself from Minhyun's mouth to bury his head into the other's neck.

He knows that he is immature and insecure and possessive. But when he sucks a love bite onto Minhyun's smooth skin at the base of his neck—to mark Hwang Minhyun as Ong Seongwoo's and _only_ Ong Seongwoo's—and a low moan escapes from Minhyun's mouth rather than a harsh scold, he feels a sense of self-accomplishment and pride.

 _Mine_ , he thinks as his tongue presses over the bruise to try to soothe the pain, and he feels Minhyun shiver under his touch.

Seongwoo pushes himself up to capture Minhyun's lips in his again. "We'll figure this out?"

There's uncertainty and doubt in his question, but louder than all of that, Seongwoo hears the hope.

"We'll figure this out," Minhyun affirms with a soft kiss on Seongwoo's temple.

Minhyun pulls Seongwoo into his arms and under the covers again, and this time, Seongwoo is the one who reaches for Minhyun's hand first. Their fingers lace together with practiced ease, and Seongwoo prays that the familiarity never disappears.

When Minhyun presses a chaste kiss on Seongwoo's lips, he finds his eyes falling shut even as his mouth splits open into a smile.

When Minhyun lingers a second (a minute? an hour? but Seongwoo isn't counting, not anymore) longer than necessary, bumping their noses together as he lets out a small giggle, Seongwoo finds that what flashes behind his closed eyelids is no longer four numbers designating an end, but instead, _Minhyun, Minhyun, Minhyun_.

Minhyun in the past, giving him a shy, guarded smile.

Minhyun in the present, comfortable and familiar in his arms.

Minhyun in the future...still there, still next to him.

So Seongwoo lets Minhyun tug him close, lets Minhyun kiss him senseless, and lets Minhyun reassure him that he's not leaving.

And Seongwoo, pressed so close to Minhyun, their breaths mingling together and their arms wrapped so tight around each other, believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was feeling really emo writing this?? Disbandment is too sore of a subject ah. I get anxious just thinking about the boys getting separated :-(
> 
> Comments are always, always appreciated!


End file.
